


taking in strays

by theyoungestzerogmechanic



Series: meg writes fanfic (tumblr prompt fills) [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 00:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3589149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyoungestzerogmechanic/pseuds/theyoungestzerogmechanic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>malira + number 46 -“Hey, have you seen the..? Oh.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	taking in strays

Kira enjoys sharing an apartment with Malia for the most part, possibly her only complaint however is that Malia likes to walk things around the apartment and then leave them in weird places.

The most incident of this being the whisk.

Which normally wouldn’t be a problem because neither of them really used the whisk, however Kira was trying to make cookies, and she needed the whisk for that.

“Hey Malia,” Kira pushes Malia’s bedroom door open, “Have you seen the..? Oh.”

Malia glances over at Kira, standing in the doorway gaping and frowns at her.

“It’s just a kitten, Kira.” She says, stroking a hand along the tiny ginger kittens back.

“There’s a no pets rule in this place, Malia.” Kira says, stepping into the bedroom and shutting the door firmly so the kitten can’t escape. “Why do you have a kitten anyway?”

“I found her in an alleyway.” Malia says, smiling as the kitten meows at her.

“Well, you can’t keep her.” Kira says reasonably, letting the kitten sniff her fingers.

“Can too.” Malia retorts stubbornly, “Besides where else would she go, Kira?”

“We would find her a good home.” Kira scratches behind the kittens ears and it purrs contently at her.

Malia scowls at that, “That’s what your parents say before sending your pet to the pound.” The kitten makes its way over to her, curls up in her lap and falls asleep.

“Fine, you can keep her. But you have to take care of her, and if the landlord finds out, this is on you.” Kira says, flopping onto the bed.

“Deal,” Malia says, smiling widely at her.

“Does she have a name?” Kira asks, stroking the sleeping kittens head.

“Tigger.” Malia replies, reaching for her phone.

“Of course it is,” Kira says, rolling her eyes as Malia starts taking pictures of the kitten.

“Did you want something?” Malia asks after she’s taken what Kira considers a pointlessly large amount of photos.

“The whisk,” Kira remembers, “I wanted to know where you left it, I’m making cookies.”

“Chocolate chip?”

“Would I make anything else?” Kira asks, pushing off the mattress and standing back up.

“Try your wardrobe.” Malia replies like it’s the obvious place to look.

“My wardrobe, of course it is. I’ll come and tell you when I’m done.” Kira says, heading for the door.

“You’d better.” Malia calls after her before turning her attention back to the kitten.


End file.
